Certatim Regis Pirata
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: The Wolves traveled the seven seas with one goal in mind: finding treasure. They didn't expect to bump into the rival crew that they have been searching for over five years; when they did, they took what they wanted with no remorse.


Hey guys! I am back with a new fanfic! I have to stop, I know... This is my last one for a while!

Certatim Regis Pirata

Summary:

The Wolves traveled the seven seas with one goal in mind: finding treasure. They didn't expect to bump into the rival crew that they have been searching for over five years; when they did, they took what they wanted with no remorse.

I would like to thank my lovely beta's Laura and Jay for being great and supporting me :) I do not yet have a cover, so if you want to make me one, please do. I always give credit.

Follow me on tumblr for excerpts: paulweslea

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline Forbes stood atop the Plunderer's Deceit with her crew in the background. Most of the crew was male but there were a couple of females on the ship. The clouds were beginning to turn grey and Caroline understood that a storm would soon hit. She could see the sun's silhouette and breathed out a sigh of relief. Caroline was the Captain of a strong ship but she took pleasure in the little things, like the shining of the sun. Or the feeling of the drizzling rain water on her porcelain skin.

The crew members that were currently on deck were: Jesse Grayson, Bonnie Bennett, Katherine Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Rose Khan, and Trevor Leon. All loyal members had been a part of her crew for years and were like family to each other.

"Captain!" Jesse Grayson shouted from where he stood.

"Aye?" She questioned as her eyes stayed on the ocean ahead, her posture remaining stoic.

"Through the fog I can see a ship." He told her and his hazel eyes seemed to sparkle.

"A merchant's ship, perhaps?" Caroline asked as her bright blue eyes widened in anticipation. About time, she thought.

"Might be, but I don't know." Jesse called from the deck.

Caroline nodded and looked around in search of Bonnie. When she spotted her friend, she waved, the tanned beauty over.

Bonnie quickly made her way up to the captain and waited for further instruction.

"Do you see who sails in the distance?" She wondered as she looked over at Bonnie.

She turned to the right side and narrowed her green eyes at the boat.

"Bloody hell!" Bonnie explained.

"Speak!" Caroline ordered.

"Captain it is The Wolves!" Bonnie quickly announced.

"The Vile Corsair?" Caroline questioned as her eyes shot in the direction of the approaching rival ship. Her usual confident posture slouched over in pure fear but she quickly collected herself. She would not give up. She would not condemn her crew members to their deaths.

"Aye!" Bonnie explained.

The ship was called The Vile Corsair because of the Captain; he being an abominable man and named his ship as of whom he was. The captain had no human emotion nor compassion for anybody, or so it was widely believed.

"Halt!" Caroline shouted to her crew members.

All activity stopped at once and the crew members surrounded their Captain quickly and with ease and attention.

"Problem, Captain?" Katherine questioned, her twin sister, Elena right behind her.

"The Wolves have found us." Caroline told her without beating around the bush.

The whispers and mumbles grew amongst the crew members and Caroline silenced them with a deadly glare and a raise of her hand. The crew members grew quite at once and looked at one another with worried glances. They were strong but The Wolves were stronger. A lot stronger. Many of them have heard stories about the brutal captain and they did not want to meet him in person.

"We will fight." Caroline told them, her voice strong.

"But Captain-" Rose began.

"Do not, under any circumstances, lose hope. We are aboard the Plunderer's Deceit and I will not have my crew members acting like a bunch of helpless barnacles." Caroline told them as she looked at each and every one of them. Caroline was strong and fierce and she expected her comrades to be so as well.

"Caroline…" Elena began.

"No. I have a plan." Caroline told them quickly.

"Captain, quick! They are closing in on us!" Jesse called out as his eyes shot to the fast approaching ship.

Caroline nodded and motioned for her crew members to gather around her.

"Firstly, I want to say… Those that stay to fight shall get rewarded once we are done with them but those that decide to hide will not only be known as traitors but as unbelievers as well."

"Captain!" Bonnie shouted.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"A cannon! They're firing at us!"

"Scram!" Caroline shouted to her crew members.

The crew members quickly began to scramble, but Caroline stood her ground. She would not give the rival Captain a reason to feel a sense of victory. She would stand her ground until her death.

"Caroline!" Katherine and Elena cried out from below.

"I will stay." She told them.

"But…" Elena began.

"I am going to stay and that is final. I will not have some prick coming onto my ship and ruining it. This is my ship and you are my crew members. I want you all to be safe, so just go and hide under the docks. Yes, they'll come looking for you and yes they'll probably find you but you know what to do. Go to the arsenal and grab some swords. Fight back if they attack you. Is that understood?" Caroline questioned.

"We're not leaving you." Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie said in unison. "No matter the cost."

Caroline nodded at her friends and thanked them for their courage.

* * *

The Alpha stood atop the ship and looked out into the distance with a smug smirk on his lips. Finally, he found the bloody ship that he has been searching for in over five years.

"Niklaus!" The second in command called out from below.

"What is it, Elijah?" Klaus questioned, bored.

"Up ahead," Elijah said.

"I see… The Plunderer's Deceit, finally." He grinned.

Klaus couldn't wait to meet the stoic Captain of the Plunderer's Deceit that he has heard so much about. The vile Captain could not wait to plunge his sword through the rival ship's captain's stomach and watch as the life went out of his eyes.

"What will we do?" Elijah asked.

"Attack the ship and take their treasure." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Will we kill those aboard the ship?" He asked.

"You wound me, brother… Have I ever been one to show mercy?" Klaus questioned as he placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Good point." Elijah shrugged.

"Gather the others. I need three people at the canons and three by my side. We're approaching quickly and I am almost certain that they have spotted us by now."

"Brother-" Elijah began.

"Captain," Klaus corrected nonchalantly.

"Captain..." Elijah said tight-lipped.

"Yes?" Klaus asked as he gave his brother a smug self-indulgent smile.

"Perhaps we should let them go."

"No. I've been searching for that bloody ship for years. I am not going to sail away knowing that I could have their treasure." Klaus growled.

"And if they beat us? What will we do then? We are short on men, Niklaus." Elijah stated as he ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair.

"I'm warning you, Elijah. Doubt me again and I will have you walk the plank." Klaus said his voice dangerously low.

"I am not doubting you, I am simply being realistic. Something you obviously aren't." Elijah said as he rolled his chocolate brown eyes in his brother's direction.

Klaus' blue-green eyes turned dark as he faced his brother.

"KOL!" Klaus shouted.

The younger Mikaelson walked up to his brother and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"What?" Kol questioned.

"Escort our dear brother to a cell." Klaus ordered as his gaze stayed on Elijah's.

Elijah shook his head and backed away. "You cannot do that!" He shouted with anger.

"Actually, I can and I will." Klaus stated.

"Nik…" Kol began.

"Unless you want to join him in a cell, I would recommend you follow my instructions without a word." Klaus said.

Kol huffed and took ahold of Elijah's right arm.

"Come along, brother." Kol said.

"NO! I will not have him sentencing me to those rotting prison cells. I am the eldest Mikaelson. I do not care if you are the supposed Captain of this bloody ship!" Elijah yelled and Kol tried to block his yells out of his ears.

Klaus laughed an evil laugh and pushed Elijah.

"I am giving you one more chance. Follow Kol or be the shark's dinner." Klaus said. The three of them knew that if Klaus said something he would go through with it. Elijah sneered at Klaus but followed his youngest brother below the decks.

Kol and Elijah made their way towards a prison cell, Kol looking over at his eldest brother with a look of sympathy. He had an unpleasant attitude and was conceited much like Klaus but he was more understanding when it came to his family.

Elijah broke the silence by saying, "He doesn't have a right to condemn me to a cell. I am second in command which means that I am the co-captain."

"I know 'Lijah but Nik is very controlling... He doesn't like to be questioned." Kol said even though he hated having these talks.

"I wasn't questioning him. I was being realistic!" Elijah snapped.

"Shite! Elijah, I'll be back... The rival ship was what the two of you were talking about, yeah?" Kol questioned.

"Aye," he sighed.

"I'll free you from the cell when the rival ship is no longer a problem." He said before he pushed Elijah inside the cell.

Elijah looked around the darkened space with a fury. How dare the bastard condemn him to a cell. He was not a prisoner nor would he ever be.

Kol ran up to the deck in time for the Salvatore Brother's walking towards the cannons.

"Kol!" Klaus shouted.

Kol looked over at Klaus and Klaus motioned for him to yield his sword.

He did as he was told.

Rebekah walked up to the third rifle and winked at Stefan, her boy toy, before she shouted, "Fire in the hole!"

The cannon was fired and Klaus smirked when they heard the shouts coming from the rival boat.

"Ready?" Klaus asked his crew members.

"Oh yeah..." Kol answered for all of them.

They were just a couple of miles away from them and they readied their weapons.

Klaus had two swords in hand and one dagger in his shoe.

Once their ships were touching, Klaus jumped onto the rival ship before the others did.

He was surprised to see four women standing with their weapons yielded.

"This is the Plunderer's Deceit, right?" He questioned the confusion evident in his voice.

"Aye." The blonde spoke up.

Her melodic voice warmed his stone cold heart.

"And where is the captain?" Klaus asked as his eyes roamed over the four girls.

"Right over here." The blonde spoke again.

Klaus turned to his crew and they burst out laughing.

"No really, love. Where is he?"

"First of all, the captain is a she." Caroline began. "Second of all, do not call me 'love'."

Klaus shook his head and ordered most of his crew members to start looking below the deck.

"I don't remember giving your lot permission to search my ship." She said as she came forward.

"That's probably because we didn't ask. Raven, Ripper, and Darling search for the actual captain." Klaus ordered Damon, Stefan and Rebekah.

The trio nodded and began to walk towards the wooden stairs.

"Stop them." Caroline ordered Katherine and Elena.

Klaus had to admit that he liked the way the so called Captain of the Plunderer's Deceit held herself. She had a posture that screamed authority.

The identical twins nodded and yielded their swords in the intruders' direction.

"Come on, love. Tell your little friends to back off." Klaus laughed.

"No." Caroline said, her voice even.

Klaus chuckled darkly but Caroline held her ground.

"I'm going to assume you're the infamous captain." Caroline told him as her eyes roamed over his body.

"Aye…" Klaus grinned.

"Okay… I am the captain of this ship so unless you want to die right now, I'd recommend you get the fuck off of my ship." Caroline said her voice dripping with venom. She held her sword in front of her.

"Is that anyway for a lady to speak?" Klaus asked, amused.

"I ain't no lady, lad. Now, if you will…" Caroline started as she motioned to The Vile Corsair.

"Yeah… I think we're going to stick around for a bit. Raven, you know what to do." Klaus said and Damon didn't pay attention because his eyes were trained on the identical twin with wavy brown hair and not curly hair.

"Raven!" Klaus snapped.

"Of course, Captain." Damon nodded quickly and took out a white material.

He lunged at the twins and before the twins could stop him, they were unconscious because of the poison that was on the white material.

As Elena crumpled to the floor in a heap, her sword grazed Damon's knee and he cursed.

"Two down," Klaus called out, a smug smirk on his full plumb lips.

Caroline's usual bright blue eyes darkened and she attacked Klaus. He took out his own sword and the two began to fight.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted as she gestured towards Kol.

Bonnie ran at Kol and plunged the sword into his leg as Kol plunged the sword into her left arm.

Kol howled and hit her. He forced the magnificent beauty to the ground and climbed atop her. His usual playful chocolate brown eyes were as dark as the night at that moment.

"That wasn't very nice." He whispered into her ear as his hands went around her neck tightly.

Bonnie fought against his hard grip with her wounded arm and slapped him across the face.

"Too bad." She growled.

Klaus didn't enjoy fighting with women, but if he had to he would.

Caroline tripped on Klaus' foot and was about to fall on the wooden deck but caught herself. Klaus flipped her around and he had an animalistic look in his blue-green eyes.

"Where. Is. The. Captain?" He questioned, his voice dangerously low.

"I am the captain." Caroline said as she butted heads with him to prove a point.

_Fucking asshole_, she thought. Caroline hated men that thought that women were all some damsels in distress.

Caroline heard a crack and a victorious smile grazed her face.

Klaus growled angrily and pushed her into the wooden deck harder. Caroline's legs came around his neck and she squeezed like a serpent did his prey.

Klaus' face turned red and he reached for his dagger. He put the cool metal against her throat and said, "If I would be you, I would stop fighting me."

"Never," she spat as she placed her sword on the base of his skull.

Klaus felt the cold metal against the base of his skull and couldn't help but smirk. He liked how feisty the girl was. It showed that she was skilled in weaponry and wouldn't succumb easily. She was a fighter and a challenge.

It was a good think Klaus liked challenges.

"So, it's going to be like that is the way it's going to be? Fine." He said as he put his finger to the pressure point that was on her neck.

Caroline fought and fought but sleep overwhelmed her and before she knew it she was unconscious.

Kol finally had Bonnie's hands tied behind her back and he stood up.

Klaus let her go and turned to his crew. "Get the treasure and kill anybody that gets in your way." He ordered.

"And the women?" Stefan asked.

A smirk played on Klaus' lips and he looked down at the unconscious blonde.

_She would be an interesting play thing_, he thought.

"Take them." He ordered before walking off to the other direction.

"But Nik…" Rebekah began.

"Take them." He said again.

* * *

Wala! Did you like it? I think this is different because Caroline is an actual Captain and not a Royal who gets taken...

Shall I continue? Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


End file.
